


Too Late to Turn Back

by goodfish_bowl



Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Wes is a nut but he's cool, probably has adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodfish_bowl/pseuds/goodfish_bowl
Summary: Wes is already knee-deep in his latest conspiracy and refuses to back out now.Tuesday Prompt for DP Side hoes weekWes Weston - Denial
Series: DP Side Hoes Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Too Late to Turn Back

Wes Weston thought he could see things in the world that other people couldn’t or _wouldn’t_ see. Wes knew that Danny Fenton and Phantom were one and the same, and refused to be told otherwise. No matter how many times he became a laughing stock, no matter how many times he made a fool of himself, Wes knew he was _right,_ and that was all that mattered.

Of course, there had been some bumps in his belief in the beginning, when Danny and Phantom had been in the same place at the same time, evidence that was clearly seen and grossly disproved him. It had even thrown Wes himself off of Danny’s trail for a while before he remembered in the middle of class that ghosts could _duplicate_. He had immediately jumped right back onto his pursuit of Danny Fenton/Phantom.

Wes had confronted Danny so many times, and when that didn’t work, he even resorted to stalking. He had followed Danny around for almost a week straight, adding anything suspicious onto his board. Pictures of Danny walking to alleyways and then the alleyway’s being empty now had their own section on the board alongside images of Danny entering other strange places, like bathroom stalls and the janitor’s closet, and then never exiting. His camera had never seen so much use that week. Wes even had to go through the memory disk just to have enough room to continue his pursuit. That was until Danny had confronted _him_ , in a twist of events in the alley that Wes had been waiting for Fenton in. 

Yes, _yes,_ Wes knew stalking was a bit creepy and ruder, invading privacy and all, but he had to get his evidence. He would be redeemed then, no longer a running joke. He would be allowed to hang out with his usual groups again, and the other players on the basketball team would stop throwing him strange glances and refusing to pass the ball to him. He _needed_ this.

“Why do you want to out Phantom, anyway? If he had any to out, which he doesn’t since he’s a ghost,” Danny had asked him during that confrontation, and that had thrown Wes for a loop.

Why, _why,_ WHY?! Did Fenton really just have the nerve to ask _why?_ Because Wes _needed_ this. He didn’t want to be stuck as a social outcast forever, like Fenton and his friends. He actually wanted to go somewhere with his life. Of course, he could get the same result if he just _dropped the whole thing_ , and let Fenton get away with whatever it was he was doing. What was Fenton doing anyways? Protecting the city, boosting his ego? Wes had seen Phantom take some serious hits, ones that didn’t seem worth it. Fighting ghosts was dangerous, deadly even, so why did Phantom do it? What was Fenton’s motive anyways? Could Fenton and Phantom really be the same person? He had all the evidence, why was he doubting himself _now_?

Then, before Wes could respond, Fenton just had to go and ruin it all. A blue wisp slipped out from between his lips, and an odd looked passed over his face. Then, before Wes could even bring up his camera, Fenton _transformed._ A white ring of light proved everything Wes had ever imagined. _Evidence, right there in front of him,_ and he had missed his chance. They never broke eye contact, not until Phantom flew away to go deal with whatever it was that he did.

Wes had questions then, new and old. How could someone be both alive and dead? What were ghosts, really? Why Fenton? Who else knew the truth, the real truth? It became like a game then, between Wes and Fenton. _He kept on doing it._ Fenton would do something, something ghostly that could prove Wes right, before he could get it on camera. It was like a game of tag, and Wes could never catch up to the smaller teen. Sometimes his camera glitches out, sometimes he wasn’t ready for whatever Fenton was about to do, sometimes something or someone got in the way of his shot. But not once, did he get the tangible evidence he needed. It was frustrating, so, _so,_ ** _so,_** frustrating that Wes had almost smashed his camera into the wall.

It was his turn to corner Fenton this time. Wes had questions and he demanded answers.

“Why? Why don’t you tell anyone? Why do you hide?” Wes had asked, or at least something similar.

Danny was trapped in a mental battle before he answered Wes.

“Because I don’t want to risk it. Wes, I have people, humans, constantly after me as Phantom. My own _parents_ are ghost hunters. I don’t want to know what could happen if they found out. The ghosts are after me either way, but the hunters are only after Phantom,” Danny explained.

Wes had to stop and think about that. Everyone had heard about the Fenton’s hatred of Phantom down to a personal level. The GIW had openly claimed that they wanted to “painful experiments” on Phantom, and that was without knowing he was also Danny Fenton.

“I’m still going to prove you’re Phantom,” Wes declared.

“Why?”

“Because I want to be right. until then, this conversation never happened.” Wes then stalked off, leaving a befuddled and exasperated Danny behind.

Wes decided it was better to deny some things because he wouldn’t be able to even sleep until he finished what he started. When he finally got his proof that Fenton is Phantom, he would decide what to do from there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda fun.


End file.
